Revenge
by xxellie02xx
Summary: "I watched my twin sister die at their hands, and with her they killed a part of me. They just left her without so much as a glance back to check she was gone. Now she haunts my dreams, and they will all pay the ultimate price." Bella's heart is torn by memories from her past, but can one broken heart heal another?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the x files, Or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thought this would be interesting, Just randomly came up with the idea one day. The prologue doesn't really say much, so hopefully chapter 1 will clear a few things up :)**

_My sister died when she was three. I never got a chance to know her, all I know is that I had a twin and her name was Emily. We were so different, her hair was almost blonde while mine was as red as fire. We both had bright blue eyes, with the ability to talk to each other in our heads. I saw what they did to her. How they created us and they just let her die by their own hands without a second thought, without so much as a glance back to make sure she was gone. We were never real, just created as some stupid experiment to be chess pieces in their games. Now they must pay, the people who killed my sister and with her, a part of me. Every single one of them will pay for everything they did to us, they will all pay the ultimate price._


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: X Files is not mine, neither are any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review... Oh and search up X files tribute 'Serenata Immortale' on YouTube, It's AMAZING.**

I had stood in the hallway, tears pouring down my face as I heard what they were saying. There was no hope for her. She was dying, fading before their eyes. The lady with the red hair was insisting they had to do something, that there had to be some kind of treatment, but there wasn't. There was no cure for this, this was simply our life. I had stood there in my own hospital gown, clutching my teddy by his arm, when my dad carried me away, I saw the tortured look on Emily's face and heard the frantic screaming for help in her mind as the lady broke down crying and then I looked away.

I opened my eyes again, shaking and crying silently. Just a dream, it's not real. I know it's a memory but the past can't hurt me now. I remember it well enough, I don't need to see it every night in my dreams.

"Bella"

I looked to the door, shivering. My dad stood there and he looked worried. Light danced in my room through the curtains I always left open and filled the room with a yellow light.

"Nightmare" I said simply. "I'm fine"

He looked away. I couldn't tell him about my dreams, not ever. He knew too much. Do dreams tell fact, ask questions we don't yet know how to ask? Mine do. What would I say anyway? My dead sister is haunting me? You know dad, the one you could have saved, but instead you just stood there and watched the life drain from her eyes.

I see the truth. I know when people are lying. I learned a long time ago that the only one I could ever trust is me, and it will always just be me.

I don't know who she is, the lady with hair like mine. I want to find her. She loved Emily. I can see the sadness in her eyes everytime I see that memory. Who is she? Why did Emily mean so much to her?

"She was never meant to be"

"We can't save her"

"No cure"

The words cut away at my conscience like knives.

_

Reading the newspaper, I saw a man. He was missing, and an FBI agent. Why did I recognise him? He looked so familiar.

I looked at the name carefully, reading the article over and over again. Fox Mulder. I didn't recognise his name, but I knew him from somewhere, I was sure. Stuffing the newspaper in my bag, I finished eating breakfast and hurried to school.

Everyone was talking about it. How he believed in the weirdest things and spent his life chasing ghosts and aliens, looking for creatures that didn't exist and accusing the government of conspiracies. If only they knew how wrong they were, how they were really just naive and he was the one who knew the truth. I kept my mouth shut all day, and refused to talk about the mysterious disappearance of the man, I knew what would happen. He would turn up in a field, muddy covered in scars and barely alive. He could not be saved. A mysterious death blamed on kidnapping or him escaping from somewhere unknown, and everyone would deny all knowledge of anything.

I realised that there was nothing to do now but wait. Maybe I could save him, tell someone what I knew. Would they believe it? I doubt it. Save him myself? Walk through fields until I found the exact spot? I couldn't just let him die, I knew that much, so I had to do something.

After school I researched as much as I could about him and his work, trying to find information. Eventually I found one thing, an old case report that had been in the newspaper about some sort of toxic oil. I read on, ignoring the scientific words I couldn't read and looking for anything that might be of use.

"Dana Scully" I said to myself, noting the name it had written alongside Fox Mulder, and realised she must be, or had been, his partner.

As I slept again that night, my dreams were of the lady with red hair, and occasionally Emily. Someday I would make them all pay, every doctor that said there was no hope, every human in the government that organised this torturous experiment. Every alien that created us just to let us die. They would all pay. All they needed was my blood to touch them, and they would be gone before they could say goodbye. Even the aliens, this mixture of human was so dangerous because of the chemicals. I had my own life, and without even knowing they had created something that could end them and all the pain they had bought into this world from the day they first arrived. In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

Even when I realised my life had a purpose, it still scared me. I wasn't ready to kill someone, not even if it was the right thing to do. Was it the right thing to do? I slid my window open, and slipped out onto the roof. The air was cold, and the only light was from the full moon and the stars that dotted the sky.

Walking down the street was terrifying. It was deserted, and the glow of the moon was eerie on the damp roads. I knew where I had to go first. The man who tried to treat Emily was smart, but not smart enough to outdo the aliens. He had their blood in him, changing form to stop himself from ever being properly discovered. He would be at the hospital now, as he was every night in my dreams.

He had treated me for a while, but when it didn't work Dad took me somewhere else. I had been all over the place while people tried to save my life, and he had always stayed and treated Emily. I walked in to the hospital, pushing open the doors and striding into his office. I shut the door carefully, locking it behind me.

"Bella" He acknowledged me with a nod. "You've grown"

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, tears falling onto the floor as they rolled down my cheeks. I looked up at him, my blue eyes blurred with tears. I took a tiny knife from my pocket, flicking it and making a tiny cut on my wrist. His eyes were sad, but he was silent as he stood in front of me. Eventually he took a deep breath and fell to the ground.

No turning back now. He had payed for what he did, for the way he had just left her to die. I was a murderer.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the x files or its characters.**

**A/N: I actually have a twin sister and I can't imagine what I would do if something happened to her, So I thought this story would be interesting to write. Please review to let me know if I should keep writing! **

I got home just as the sun started to rise, climbing up to my window by the ivy that grew alongside the house. "Murderer, Murderer" my mind sang as I lay in my bed trembling. I felt so sick, knowing that I had taken a life, even though it had been the right thing to do. Did that make me no better than them, a liar and a killer? There was no going back now.

I spent the school day staring through the window, so much in my own world that one of the teachers sent me home. I insisted on walking, even though I knew dad would get off work to come and pick me up if he thought I was really sick.

I walked in the middle of the road, kicking the gravel and dragging my feet. I had to find the lady with the red hair, maybe she could clear a few things up, stop me killing anyone else. The only question; is she even real?

I had asked dad once when I was younger, but he looked so angry when I asked that he scared me into not asking him again. He was the only person I had, and yet I still couldn't trust him. Not now I knew what he had done, not now I had seen his life. He was a spy, a spy for the enemy. The enemy that made this my life, the enemy that got rid of my parents and left me alone in this world.

I sat curled up on my bed, the tatty teddy from all those years ago beside me. I pulled my old laptop onto my knee, clicking the Internet icon and switching to the news.

The headline was about a murder, a man dead with no apparent cause. I looked at the paragraph and gasped. His picture was on the front page, the doctor I had killed. Printed next to his name was "Dana Scully, FBI" she was investigating it along with a man called agent John Doggett. At the very bottom was a contact address for the FBI if anybody knew anything.

After a little while, I realised I knew the name from somewhere. I kept searching for answers, but all I found was the article I had seen earlier. Then it hit me. Dana Scully. She was his partner. I stood up and stepped away from the laptop, shocked. Entering one last search, I waited for the results and held onto my desk for support. Nothing could have prepared me for what came up. One single photo, and my eyes filled with tears as the ground rushed up to meet me. I sat with my head in my hands, sobbing though I wasn't even sure why. Shock? Probably. The photo was of her. The lady who was haunting my dreams, her hair as red as mine, shining like fire.

_

Dad came home an hour later to find me in that same position on the floor, sat leaning against my desk. He took one look at my computer, and muttered something to himself before he knelt down on the floor next to me.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me" he spoke sternly, scaring me out of my trance.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say and the look on his face kept me silent.

"We need to get out of here. Now"

"Why?"

"The government has some bad people in it, and they let you stay with me so long as you never found this out"

"You knew?! And you never told me?"

"Bella, if I told you, I would lose you"

Tears rolled down my cheeks again as he helped me to my feet. We packed a small bag each, and he took my hand as the sun began to set outside. We walked to the car, and I watched as he checked under the car for anything that could track us. We drove for hours, with me drifting in and out of sleep. Soon we stopped at a hotel, and checked in before we  
Headed to the room we had been given and finally slept.

_

I stepped out of the small bedroom and turned on the radio that was sat on the table. I heard something about a car crash, and then that there was no news on the missing agent.

I was startled by a noise behind me, and panicked, reaching for the gun dad always kept under the table, but relaxed as soon as I heard a familiar voice.

"I need to talk to you, Bella"

He pulled out a chair, and I did the same. Throughout the next few hours, dad explained to me how he had been part of the conspiracies, but now wanted to leave them behind to give me a better life. How he had fought against the two agents, but could not bring himself to hurt them because of the connections they had to me.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: x files is not mine, nor are its characters**

**A/N: Hope you like it, Please review!**

For months we ran, not stopping sometimes for weeks.

Finally we heard news. The agent had been returned, but he was dead. Dad was immediately frantic, rushing around and starting the car.

"Bella, Get in the car" he yelled.

I was upset, and confused. Why did we need to go? The guy was dead.

We drove for days, dad had a goal and he wouldn't stop for anything.  
After days of endless driving, I was exhausted. We soon pulled up outside the hospital.

"Bella, stay in the car. Do NOT get out for anyone, unless you are really in danger."

He jogged off, a vial of liquid in his good hand. I watched from the car as a man walked over to him. I could see them through the hospital room's window. He looked familiar for some reason, with small round glasses and no hair.

"What do you want Krycek?" The man spat. They talked for a while, then dad came back and got in the car.

Then another man came. He walked up to the car slowly, gun in hand.

"Get in the back of the car, on the floor" dad spoke sternly, yet quietly. I climbed into the back, and lay on the floor on my stomach. Dad started the car, and drove fast. There were a lot of turns and I got thrown around a lot. A gunshot fired, and I cried out. The man glanced back, distracted. Dad sped off, leaving the shattered vial lay on the floor.

The man gave up, stalking off and back into the building.

"I could have saved him" dad muttered sadly.

He glanced back at the shattered vial one last time, and then parked the car once more to check I was alright. I opened the door.

"Bella, what are you doing? Get back in the car"

"I have to do something!"

"Bella, you can't. There's nothing to do"

I ran as fast as I could, knowing he was following me. This place was huge. I ran along the halls, and down a couple of flights of stairs. The man with glasses was outside the door of a room, and I took a step towards him. As I did, someone else left the room. I took my eyes off the man to look at her for a second and her eyes met mine. I stopped dead in my tracks. Her hair was as red as fire. I could feel her eyes on mine as dad put his arms protectively around me. She tore her eyes away and kept walking and my heart shattered like the vial.

"She saw me" I whispered

"I know"

"Why doesn't she care?" I sobbed, as he turned me around and led me down the hall.

"She does, Bella. Believe me she does"


	5. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: x files and its characters are not mine_**

**_A/N: This will probably be confusing, but please read to the end, then things will start to make sense...sort of :) Please review!_**

_Scully walked in to the room of the crime scene, the child's room. The bed was tucked into the corner, toys by the bed as if the children were playing with them before bed. The bed was hard to see from the doorway and Scully didn't see the small body tucked under the covers straight away._

Scully walked closer to bed. She saw Mulders face change and was about to ask him what was wrong when she saw the little girl.

"Emily?"

Scully saw red, and then Emily's face flashed in her mind as she fell helplessly to the ground. She was smiling.

Xxxxxxxx

"Scully, Scully, wake up"

"Mmm?"

"Scully?"

"Mulder... Mulder she, she looked just like her"

"Emily?"

"Yeah... But..."

"Scully, it isn't her, it wasn't, you went to her funeral, that little girl was not Emily..."

Scully got up out of the chair. It was just a coincidence... It can't be her, it couldn't be... This case has too many coincidences, Scully thought to herself. She started thinking of Emily and shook her head to dismiss the thoughts.

Mulder saw Scully shake her head and looked concerned.

"I'm fine mulder" she replied with her usual business like tone.

It didn't take mulder long to realise that she wasn't ok. It had been more than a year since Emily, but he knew she still woke up with nightmares from it. She couldn't forget. She was the only daughter and only child Scully had and probably ever will have.

They turned to leave, it was getting late, about 4ish mulder guessed, as he didn't have his watch on. He put his hand on her back and led her out the room.

"I'll drive" she whispered.

Mulder knew she was already shaken, but she was bad enough today, and he didn't want to hurt her or start an argument.

"Ok"

They drove back in silence. The trip seemed like the longest ever, but it was only about an hour away from scullys apartment, they would go to her apartment first, mulder decided, and then he would make sure she was ok and then drive home if he didn't stay to late, or , he reasoned, he could always stay on the couch.

It seemed like an eternity of driving before Scully finally admitted she may have missed a turn. The sky was growing dim and was a blazing orange. They pulled over and looked at the map.

Scully pulled off back onto the road, and took the next left, a shortcut, she decided.

They stayed on the long winding road, passing trees, still in silence.

Mulder knew something was wrong, he saw her stiffen. Her head jolted upwards.

"Scully are yo..."

"I'm fine" she cut him off

As he looked at her worriedly, his phone rang, and he answered it quietly.

"Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah I'm here"

"We have a problem. The body's missing. The covers from the bed are on the floor, bloodstained. A couple of doors were opened, including the front door, and the little girl is gone."

Mulders jaw dropped. He turned to Scully and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She looked distant, dreamy, as she had all day. He knew that this bothered her, but even he, who believed wholeheartedly in the paranormal, knew there was no way that this little girl was Emily. All the conspiracies, all the secret organisations, none could be great enough to cover something like that up.

Mulder looked ahead and saw a shadow. He heard Scully gasp. The car veered off the road and then they hit the tree.

The little girl walked away with tears running down her cheeks, bright blue eyes sparkling in the last light of the sun.

_

Scully was in the same deserted place she had seen before, the place she guessed was an old hospital. The never ending halls, the empty, eerie rooms. The place was almost ghostly.

She knew how it would end, she would walk through halls until she found a dead end, and there the little girl would greet her. Emily. She was Emily. She had the same fair hair, same blue eyes. But after over a year- why was this haunting her now?

It was all the same, but Scully had a strange feeling. Something was different. Something felt different... But she could work out what.

Scully wandered down the halls, fully conscious of her thoughts. It wasn't like a normal dream where strange things appeared normal- it was like a flashback, where she was thinking of the present.

She was there. The dead end. But where was the shadow? Where was Emily? Tonight she wasn't there. Everything was the same. But Emily wasn't there.

Scully turned around. Behind her, tucked in the corner of the hallway, by the end, was a door. Scully opened the door. She saw the room at the crime scene. Emily tucked in bed. When she saw Scully she screamed.

"Don't do it" she whispered

The room morphed into somewhere else. Emily was behind her now. Scully turned around. Emily had blood running down her face. Her blue eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

Scully grabbed her, shook her, the blood was gone, but her eyes were still closed.

Like the night before, everything went black. And then Scully woke gasping and coughing with tears running down her face.

Mulder sat by her bed, holding her hand. They were in a hospital. Then she remembered the crash. She could have killed them. Gradually, Scully started to remember why she had crashed. Emily. She was there.

"Scully. Last night the body went missing."

Scully looked straight into his eyes, she knew that there were no coincidences.

"I know" she whispered

When she closed her eyes she saw Emily as she walked away, her eyes glistening with tears about to fall. Emily's hand reached out to her.  
"Mama"

And then she was gone.  
  
I woke, Gasping. My dad looked at me, concerned. After I realised I was still in the car, I calmed down and my breathing slowed.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the x files or any of its characters**

**A/N: This chapter is basically carrying on from the chapter before last, because the last chapter didn't mean much. I updated these all at once because I haven't updated in so long and they are all sort of confusing. Once again, Please review and I hope you like it!**

The day after the incident at the hospital, I didn't talk at all. I was used to dad disappearing, often he was gone for days with his job but I never realised what he did during those days. This time it affected me, and this time I cared. Although I was angry, I couldn't be too mad at my dad. He was all I had left when the world didn't care.

"Bella" dad called. "I have a job to do. I'll call you tonight. It's the right thing to do" I had no idea what he meant by that, but I nodded anyway. As soon as he left, I locked my door and climbed out the window and along the ledges. I had my own job to do.

_

It turned out the hospital was further away than I thought, and when I got there I was disappointed anyway. The agents had left. Frustrated, I stormed out the building and went back to the hotel. It was actually a pretty stupid idea of mine to lock the door, because that meant when I got back I had to go up the fire escape and along the window ledges.

I curled up with one of the magazines that had been left in the room, suddenly feeling really tired. Dad had left lunch on the side but I wasn't hungry even though it was getting late by now. I was startled by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

" you're not supposed to answer the phone if you don't know who it is"

"Who else would it be, dad?"

"Ok. Fine. I might be late back, this is taking longer than I thought. One of the super soldiers went on a killing spree down here, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt"

"Love you" I whispered, but the line had already gone dead.

When I had read all the magazines and listened to the radio for a while, I was bored out of my mind and tired, so I watched the sunset then slept.

I was vaguely aware of someone else in the room, but my eyelids were too tired to open. I felt someone's arms underneath me, lifting me up. I felt a hand on my forehead, and heard dad mutter something, then the world faded away again.

When I opened my eyes, I was alone In a car. I panicked for a second, until I saw the cracked mirror and dad's phone sat on the back seat. Then I looked out the window. Dad was stood, holding a gun, as was another man.

"No" I tried to yell, but it was a whisper. "No!" I screamed now, banging on the window.

I jerked open the door, stumbling out as the world spun, and then there was a gunshot. I screamed, throwing myself in front of dad as another shot fired. Then all I could feel was intense pain and I heard one last gunshot as everything went black and my body hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: X files and its characters do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks to EtoDemerzel and Trudes193 for following :) hope you like it, and please review!**

My eyes fluttered gently and the world slowly came in to focus. I could hear a steady beeping, and tried to move but soon realised I couldn't. Wires were attached to me all over my body, which of course just made me panic more.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright" a quiet voice whispered as someone sat down beside me.

I turned my head carefully, feeling it throb with pain.

"Dad?" I asked weakly, before I remembered the gunshots. Wincing, I pushed myself up the bed despite the wires trying to stop me.

The man tried to push me back down gently, talking soothingly and calming me. Eventually I gave up and lay down again. It hurt anyway.

"He's gone, Isn't he?" I whispered, my voice so quiet it was barely audible, but he heard me. As I looked at him through teary eyes it was only then I saw his face. It was the agent that had been missing, Fox Mulder.

"You're safe now, that's what is important"

I looked away, feeling tears run down my face once more. He left awhile after I had turned away, and I was alone.

_

The next thing I knew he was back, sat in the chair next to me again. I felt so lost I didn't even acknowledge him.

"She's in shock, she's lost her father" said a female voice, which was enough to spark my curiosity. I glanced quickly, seeing the lady with red hair walk towards me and sit in the second chair. I watched cautiously when she looked at the machines surrounding me.

Later on, when I was unhooked from a few of the machines, I was able to sit up. From outside the door, I could hear a doctor talking.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is, she has some sort of rare anaemia and she has lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wound"

Only then did I look down at myself and see a bandage around my stomach. As I peeled it back slightly, I saw a line of stitches.

I lay back down and watched suspiciously as the lady with red hair spoke to agent Mulder.

As I watched I decided to try something.

"You knew Emily" I said quietly

Her eyes grew wide, with horror or shock I could not tell. She turned to agent Mulder, her eyes were hurt and I knew that Emily must have scarred her somehow.

I simply looked at her matter of factly, and she stared back at me with an icy glare.

"I know you did, I saw you"

This shocked her even more, and I saw tears gather in her eyes.

"Yes, I knew Emily" she whispered, biting her lip

"I knew her too"

"How?" She asked, interested yet cautious.

"She was my sister"

At that point she put her head in her hands and tears fell freely down her cheeks. Mulder put his arm around her waist and guided her to a chair.

"How did you know her?" I asked quietly, hating to make her cry more yet needing to know.

"I'm her mother"


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: X files is not mine, neither are any of its characters.**

**A/N: You know x-files has a season 10? Someone wrote it as a comic book, all Chris Carter has to do is film it... just thought I'd point that out :) thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story, as well as anyone who reviewed! Its great to know people enjoy what I write.**

I grabbed at the wires, ignoring the frantic beeps of protest from the machines and the pain. The pain just mixed in with all the anger and hurt and made me want to get away more.

"You're not my mother" I answered, denying it even though my mind screamed it was true.

"Bella..." She trailed off

I saw the hurt look in her eyes, and clenched my fists in anger. I knew the truth. Everyone I had ever trusted were liars and murderers.

"You killed my sister"

"No, Bella I tried to save her. I did all I could" Her lip trembled as she begged me to listen.

"You killed her. You knew exactly where to look, you just refused to believe. What killed Emily was your ignorance of what was happening right in front of your eyes"

I turned and walked away, hearing her gasp and a strangled cry.  
My whole life fell apart before my eyes, all my hopes of having a true family, of belonging were shattered like a broken window. I ran out of the hospital crying and the tears blurred my vision, but not enough to stop me seeing Emily. I saw her out the corner of my eye.

"Don't do it"

My blue eyes glistened as I walked over to the bridge, stepping up onto the side and holding on to one of the cables.

"Don't do it"

Below was blue water, inviting me, and the hope of all my problems going away. I edged forward, trying to take deep breaths as I stood shaking.

"Don't do it" she whispered, before turning and running. I have never felt so abandoned in my life. She just turned and ran, away from me, away from my life full of lies.

And then I jumped.

"Bella" Scully screamed, falling to the ground screaming still. She lay there crying, as Mulder ran out.

"She's gone"

_

I felt the water drag me down, the weight of all my emotions leaving me as my heart broke, and then I felt strong arms around me, pulling me up, towards the sun.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: nothing to do with the x files belongs to me!**

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reads this story! Updated as soon as I could because I know the last chapter was very short!**

_"Mulder, leave her be, she's gone"_

"I refuse to believe that"

"There's nothing you can do"

"There has to be"

"She was sick Mulder, dying even, she chose this"

"She deserves more, Scully. She's only a little girl"

With that he ran off the bridge, and swam out into the river. The wind was picking up, the sky looking almost stormy. He searched for what seemed like hours, finally finding something solid. He latched on to it, holding it as though it were his own life. He dragged at it, pulling until he got the confirmation he needed. It was her, her blue eyes staring into nothingness. He dragged her onto the shore, shaking as he watched Scully try to revive her. An ambulance turned up, and paramedics watched helplessly. Finally she started to breathe.

Where was I? There were voices, so many of them. It was beautiful, rainbows shone as light danced everywhere. It came into focus, slowly but surely. It was the same as ever, and it hurt. My eyes flickered, opening carefully. Just in time to see doors close and the two agents disappear into the distance. I must be in an ambulance, or something like that. The lights were blinding and the sirens made my head ache. No more hospitals, please, I silently begged.

Just my luck. Another hospital. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't bear to be here. They unloaded me, and I fought the whole way, trying to sit up, insisting I could walk, yelling and swinging my legs over the side of the stretcher.

"Calm down, you'll hurt yourself" the red haired agent was beside me again.

"What do you care?" I spat, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"I know it's hard Bella, but you need to understand, I tried to help Emily, there was nothing more anyone could have done"

I closed my eyes, taking a shaky breath.

"Don't try to pretend, I was there. I saw you sit with her, and I watched her die, when the machines stopped you didn't do anything"

She looked shocked. I turned away. We were in the room now, and the doctors checked a few things and then left.

"I can help you, Bella"

"I don't need your help. I don't even know you. I want my dad"

"Bella..."

_

She came every day. I pretended to be asleep, I ignored her and I turned away. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I suppose I knew people were worried from the whispered conversations, the way they looked at me.

Eventually I got used to her. I watched her, stopped ignoring her. Curiosity got the better of me. She sat and wrote reports, or read a book, or sometimes brought her partner and they would have hushed conversations. One time I woke up and she wasn't there, but I found a small packet of sweets by my bed. The next time I saw her, I smiled and looked away. Bit by bit, we each got used to eachother. I got used to her being there, and when she wasn't, I felt alone.

After a couple of months, the days became the same. Running into each other, the only way to distinguish them was the darkness of night. She talked to me, but it was like talking to a wall. The words washed over me, as I kept living in my own world. In my world my dad was there, he wasn't a criminal and everything was perfect. I knew this was no way to live, but I just kept dreaming and wishing.

"Everyone has lost someone close to them" the doctors told me.

The doctors had no idea what to do. I would sometimes wander around, and they would find me in the gardens, just sitting there.

That day she came, took my hand and led me outside. We walked all around the hospital gardens, finally sitting on a bench. She talked about legal guardians, and I caught a few words but just stared at my feet. She stopped talking, which I assumed meant she was waiting for an answer to something. Looking into her eyes, it was like a mirror. The same icy blue, and a lost look the same as mine. I looked back at my feet, and could practically feel her frustration. I glanced up for a second, not knowing why, and I saw Emily. I hadn't seen her since the bridge incident. I must've looked suprised, because she smiled and laughed silently at me. She looked at me and nodded, then looked at Dana, still nodding. So I nodded carefully, unsure but knowing this was the answer to the question she had just asked.

"Yes" I whispered, still not completely sure of the conversation but having a general idea. She put a gentle arm around me and in my head I tried out her name. Dana. That's what she said to call her. It was a pretty name.

When we came to the corridor with my room, we walked slowly. Then I saw a familiar face. Dana must have seen it too, because she put a hand on my arm. He was walking towards us quickly, almost jogging.

"You killed my dad" I screamed, as Dana grabbed my shoulders, holding me back from him. I gave up, feeling that I couldn't win this. She pulled me towards her, holding me tightly.

"Agent Doggett, I think you ought to leave" she stated, firmly but politely. He nodded and turned on his heel.


End file.
